Hunter X Hunter New Era
by 4fireking
Summary: New Hunter Exam, new Hunters, and new adventure. Follows mystery, adventure, violence, humor, from the lives of four different Hunter's.
1. Uijiki, the new Hunter

New Era Hunters

Chapter One

By 4fireking

III

Ujiki Chizuru was on his long and perilous journey to find a Navigator that would take him to the building where The Hunter Exams were going to take place. Along the way, Ujiki found a friendly weasel with yellow strips on his back that resembled a lightning bolt. Ujiki named the weasel Gein and allowed him to travel under his cloths.

Ujiki had a map out. Searching through the map, finding where his checkpoint was, he placed his finger between his hometown and where his sources believed a Navigator was. Uijiki was so happy moving; he hadn't been this excited since the day _he _got married.

"We're getting close, Gein," Uijki said while his eyes were staring at the map. " I can't wait to tell Mito how I passed the Hunter Exam." Uijki then froze, stopped, rubbed his chin and pondered to himself. " Oh yeah, first I need to pass the Hunter Exam before I can tell her that." Uijki smiled again—brighter than his last one—he remembered the zeal ideas of being a hunter. " But it's not like I'm going to fail after traveling so far. Hahahahaha!"

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!

Uijki felt the rumbling of his cellphone in his shorts, took his cellphone out, and placed it on his right ear. " Hello."

" Ujiki, is that you?" Uijki heard the voice of his wife Mito on the end of the receiver.

" Yeah, it's me, baby. What's shaking?"

"Don't call me baby. Remember, you're more like a son to me than you are a husband. Now, where are you?"

" I dunno." Ujiki whirled around, studied the forest he wandered in, and then returned to his original pose. " I think I'm somewhere near Kukuroo Mountain. But I hear the Hunter Exams are in Zaban City. Course, I need a Navigator to lead me there."

" Just make sure you hurry him quickly. You know how I worry about you whenever you're away."

" Yeah. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Beep

III

Nishiwaki Tetsu was a blacksmith for the quaint Forklorg Village located near Kukuroo Mountain. Nishiwaki was old, his most discriminating features of being old was the cross-shaped scar over his right eye and his short, fuzzy brown beard, and wrinkly hands. Nishiwaki wore a vest made of grey armor that had silver buttons, two bands on his biceps, a large side-belt, and skull earrings on his ears and eyebrows.

Everyone in town knew Nishiwaki as a drunkard—once called him a 'thief'—he had been drinking heavily for three years.

"Why won't the day end sooner?" Nishiwaki moaned while the zing of alcohol mad his mind woozy. "Those damn bandits! I hate them all!" Nishiwaki pulled a clear glass bottle of alcohol to his mouth and took a sip from it. "They'll rue the day they set forth in this town! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!"

Nishiwaki threw his bottle of alcohol against the ground and dozens of glass pieces scattered around him. Nishiwaki's sorrow was great, and he grieved while he worked on another piece of weaponry.

However, his work was interrupted by the sound of a young boy behind him. " Hey mister, whatcha working on?"

Nishiwaki grumbled and then spun around to look at the boy that pestered him. He was 4'8, had short spiky blonde hair, creamy skin, Forrest green hazel eyes, and brawny yet small arms. His outfit composed of a red jacket with yellowish edges covering a white tank top underneath, red shorts, and red laced boots. Behind him was a bow and quiver, and on his hips was a knife.

"What do you want, kid?" The man said rudely. " Can't you see that I'm BUSY!"

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where the nearest pathway to the next town is, sir? My name is Ujiki Chizuru. I have very important business to attend to."

Nishiwaki had more sorrow over him, and he wished he still had his bottle of beer. "Sorry kid, but there's only one pathway in this whole town, and too bad for you it's blocked by bandits."

"Bandits you say?" Cat whiskers sprouted from Uijiki's cheeks as a plan popped up in his head. "Mind telling me where these bandits a—"

Nishiwaki leaned in at Uijiki's face and scoffed. Uijiki shuddered at seeing the man's eyes glare at him. " You really don't want to go there; you're still a little boy. And little boy's like you stand no chance against th—"

A weasel popped out of the collar of Uijiki's shirt. The weasel hissed at Nishiwaki as he backed away from him. The weasel then buried back inside of Uijiki's shirt. " I'm sorry about that. Gein can be quite a hassle at times. But he only acts that way to protect me. Now, could you tell me more about these bandits? I'm always curious about my opponents."

Nishiwaki was trembling as he stared into Uijiki's eyes, but his anxiety turned into a smirk, he taunted, " It's mortifying to see a little kid like you trying to take down the scary bandits."

" I'm not a kid. I'm old enough to drink beer."

" So? Everyone has alcohol once in their lives. Hell, your mother used to rub Vapor Rub with alcohol on you when you weren't even ten."

" But I'm not a kid. I can take care of the bandits. "

There was a long moment of silence between Nishiwaki and Uijki. Then, the sound of footsteps was heard. Uijki felt a cold hand touch his right shoulder. Uijki turned his head and looked into the wicked eyes of bandits. There were two bandits, each wearing green leather shirts and gold fabric lining the bottom, brown trousers, and carried short daggers.

" Do you have money for your taxes?" One of the bandits snickered.

" You do have to pay your taxes, or we'll be forced to deal with you Personally," Another one of the bandits snickered.

Uijki looked at both of the bandits with unafraid eyes. Uijki looked at the daggers, smiled and looked at both bandits in the eyes. "Are you sure you two should be carrying weapons such as those? People will think you're up to no good."

" Idiot! We're bandits! And if you don't cough up that Jenny…things are going to get ugly!"

Uijki didn't move. However, he didn't have to. Uijki's pet weasel Gein sneaked up to the bandits and climbed up their trouser pockets. With one swish of his tail, Gein swat the daggers from their hands with his tail.

" OI!" Both bandits exclaimed in unison. "What just happene—"

Both bandits were beaten by Uijki. Uijki uppercut the bandit on the left, and he roundhouse kicked the bandit on the right. Both hands had red marks on their faces as they both then collapsed on the ground. Uijki smiled and turned his head to Nishiwaki as he expected him to be amazed by his livid skills, but saw him to be angry instead.

"What the hell were you thinking, you stupid kid? Now because of you…bandits will come to kill you."

Uijki was surprised by the man's reaction; he was expecting him to show a little more courtesy to the person who helped him. Uijki rubbed his chin, pondered, said, "So?"

"So!" Nishiwaki shouted. " So they're going to kill YOU! Don't you care that you're going to die! Aren't you afraid your life is going to end?"

" Nope. Realizing I'm going to die just makes life more enjoyable. It would be awfully boring if I was invincible. So I'm going to fight the bandits and hope that I don't die."

Nishiwaki just stared at the tittering smile of Uijki; he could not bare his hearted smile. The smile made him anxious, angry, his face sweated and he shouted:

" You're just a stupid child. Just go away. Go too that base and die. I don't care what happens to you anymore. Just go!"

III

Meanwhile, in a base hidden in the woods, a gang leader was breathing in smoke from a green hookah. The man's face was hidden in shadows; he breathed smoke out of the hookah, and then grinned. " I think it's time I visited my old friend Nishiwaki."

III

Nishiwaki continued to drown his sorrows with a bottle of sake. After heavily drinking one bottle, he then took another bottle out and gurgled it down.

" Stupid kid," Nishiwaki said to himself. " Does he think this is all some kind of game. He's just as stupid as…as…"

Flashback

_It was the day of graduation for Nishiwaki's young pupil. He and his pupil Fuuta sat around a picnic table and banged bottles of beer together. Nishiwaki chugged the beer down his throat, but Fuuta just poured it into a pint-sized cup and drank from it._

" _You're still such a wuss, Fuuta," Nishiwaki said as his cheeks were red from drinking alcohol. " I thought I taught you to have a little more backbone."_

" _I'm sorry, sensei," Fuuta said timidly as he drank from his pint-sized cup. _

" _And don't call me Sensei. I'm not your teacher anymore. Now it's time for you to live your own life."_

" _Yes, sensei." _

" _Grrr." Nishiwaki raised another glass of alcohol and chugged it down. After all the alcohol was drained, Nishiwaki smashed his beer bottle against the table, but his cheeks were till blushed red. " I hear you want to be a Hunter. What type of Hunter do you want to be_?"

" _I don't know, sensei, what type of Hunters are out there_?"

" _There's plenty of Hunters. There's an Archaeological Hunters. Beast Hunters. Blacklist Hunters. Contract Hunters. Crime Hunters. Gourmet Hunters. Hacker Hunters. Treasure Hunters. Temp Hunters. Jackpot Hunters. And many more types of Hunters. I think the best kind of Hunter of all is the Jackpot Hunters and the Blacklist Hunters."_

" _Could you elaborate more about these Hunters, sensei_."

" _Sure. Blacklist Hunter_: _Hunters who dedicate their skills to tracking down dangerous and wanted criminals. Jackpot Hunters_: _Hunters who have only one goal, earning money, so they find rich people and make deals/contracts with them." _

" _Sensei, I'd rather be a Beast Hunter." _

" _A Beast Hunter_? _Why would you want to be someone like that_?"

" _Because I love animals, sensei. And there are people out their who'll abuse these animals unless I'm the one who hunts these animals down first and bring to a sanctuary_."

" _Heh, isn't that just like you, Fuuta. Having vague ideas about saying animals. But if you want to help an animal so much then why don't you just open up a vet office. I'm pretty sure someone with your education could make it work." _

" _But I don't want to just sit in an office all day waiting for a sick animal to come to me. I want to find that sick animal and nurture it back to health, then let it go free. And I'll stop people from fouling the beautiful animals of the world._"

" _I may not have been as educated as you, but even a neet like me knows there's certain qualifications you have to do even if you become a Hunter. Hunters must always hunt something no matter what, so if you just protect animals and not capture any, then you're not a real Hunter. Also, I hear there's this martial proficiency called Nen every Hunter is supposed to have. I don't have it, don't know anything about it, so it's not something I can teach you. Are you sure you still want to become a Hunter even after learning all that, Fuuta_?"

" _Nothing will slow me down, sensei. I don't care how many years it takes. I'll become a successful Hunter, and I'll make you proud._"

" _Well then I say we drink to that_!"

III

_Nishiwaki felt drowsy as the morning came. He had a hangover from consuming six bottles of beer. However, he quickly ran over to a spring close by and dunked his head in the water. He waited until the water made him sober, then raised his head out and smiled. _

" _That sure was a great party. I only regret not bringing any woman to it." Nishiwaki remembered his home, his house residents, frowned. Then again, the misses wouldn't want me ogling any woman but her. Maybe I'll just go into town and buy a magazine." _

_Nishiwaki then walked through the woods and walked towards the next town. However, he stopped as he heard a strange noise deep in the woods. The sound of footsteps from the murky swamp was heard, Nishiwaki turned too where the noise was, and glared. _

" _You might as well show yourself, Koichiro_!"

" _Oh, and I thought I was being stealth. Guess nothing escapes your eyes, Nishiwaki_."

_Nishiwaki saw his former brother in arms Koichiro walk out of the shadows—his full form became visible. Koichiro was short, fat, and a dumpy man. Koichiro possesses a stumpy and unathletic build, distinguished by a large stomach and non-existent neck. He had disfigured facial features including sagging, wrinkled cheeks; massive, protruding lips; wide, droopy eyes, and large, button-shaped bump atop his bald head. Koichiro wears a formal business attire, consisting of a white button-down shirt, a red necktie, and a lavish royal purple suit and pants. On his right hand, he wears a luxurious diamond ring, while his two facial expressions include smiling deviously and frowning contemptuously; either way, he had an unlit cigar in his mouth. _

_Koichiro smiled deviously, said, " You sure were a hard man to find, leader." _

" _Don't call me Leader." _

" _Oh, right, how could I forget. You betrayed your posse just so you could live happily while the rest of our gang suffered." _

" _I didn't leave because I wanted to desert you, Koichiro. You and everyone else could've stayed with me, but your greedy, money-grubbing ways stopped you from getting any vague ideas. Your ideals were nothing but catastrophe, robbery, so I left, okay." _

" _That's quiet the talk from a traitor, traitor. But while you were settling down, I've been doing some business of my own. I'd like to introduce my white tiger Shadow Beast Cojuda."_

_From behind Koichiro a strange creature appeared. The creature had pale grayish skin, cat-like yellow eyes, tiger-like barbed eyebrows, and pointed ears. He has a noticeably gaunt face and two of his lower-fangs protruding out of his mouth. The only clothing he was wearing was a blue-green loincloth, blue shoulder pads, shin guards, and arm guards with one spike on each of them. He has very long, wild-looking blue hair with a dark gray V-shaped headband with three small golden V's on his forehead, and has a tail which looks like it belongs to a white tiger. He also has black stripes on his body. He has three on each bicep, around his ribs, and around each thigh. _

" _It's amazing what expenses you can get when you have just the right amount of money, Nishiwaki. This creature alone cost me 50,000 Jenny. But soon I'll have an army of creatures just like him, and there'll be nothing you can do to stop me_!"

" _Geez, talk about someone who can hold a grudge_," _Nishiwaki said nonchantly. " Aren't you worried you're going to lose your precious beast_? _I wouldn't worry; you shall be reunited with it in hell._

"_Cojuda, attack!" _

_With lighting speed, the cat-like creature dashed behind Nishiwaki as he could feel its grim some breath breathe on him. The cat creature cleaved its claws against Nishiwaki's back and made a giant scratch mark. Nishiwaki stood still at first, but then collapsed and started whizzing through his mouth, as blood trickled from his back. _

" _A-ah…" _

" _Hahahahaha! That hurt, didn't it, Nishiwaki_? _And there's more. Cojuda's claws and fangs are made out of narcotics. It'll only take a second for your senses to get dulled from being bitten. And while you're in no shape to fight, Cojuda will be the one to—" _

_However, Cojuda's fangs proved to be ineffective against Nishiwaki. Nishiwaki's quick reflexes made him smack Cojuda's face with the back of his hand. He then spun around and rapidly punched Cojuda in his torso. _

" _That plan would've probably worked," Nishiwaki said as he continued beating Cojuda senselessly. " It's to bad my senseless are already dulled from me getting drunk. Or maybe it's because the narcotics this cat uses is weak." Nishiwaki put Cojuda's neck in a headlock, then karate chopped him with his right hand. Cojuda collapsed and Nishiwaki looked at Koichiro, smiled. " You're going to jail, Kochiro. And I promise you for all the crimes you've committed your prolong sentence will be—"_

" _Sensei_?"

_Fuuta had arrived at the worst of times. Nishiwaki shuddered at the sight of Fuuta and how he was standing beside his ex-friend Koichiro. However, Fuuta had no idea who Koichiro was, and was too hung over to get a pure glimpse of anyone. Koichiro then smiled at his luck, grabbed Fuuta, and pulled out a gun as he pointed it at Fuuta's head. _

" _Let him go, Koichiro. This is between you and me." _

" _The hell it is," Koichiro replied as he had his fingers shaking by the trigger. " You have A: keep your guard down when you're around me and let me do with your beloved town. Or B: I push the trigger and your pathetic friend here dies! Muwahahahaha!" _

" _Sensei, is this still part of the test, sensei?" _

_Nishiwaki was paranoid about what his next approach was going to be. He only had two options, both were submissive, and the thought of them made Nishiwaki's body hairs stand on end. Nishiwaki then groaned to himself and bowed in the presence of Koichiro._

" _I humbly lay down my village to you, Koichiro, you son of a bi—" _

_Koichiro kicked Nishiwaki across his face before he could finish his next sentence. Koichiro then stomped on his face and rubbed it heinously against his face. " You're not being pessimistic, Nishiwaki. You should've killed me when you had the chance_! _But now it's too late_! _Your town officially belongs to me now_!"

_Koichiro stopped rubbing his foot against Nishiwaki's face, and walked away from him with Fuuta being dragged along with him. Nishiwaki clumsily arose from the ground and shakily poked a finger at Koichiro. _

" _Dammit, we had a deal, Koichiro_!_"_

" _Are deal is not yet over, Nishiwaki. How do I know you're not just going to wait until I'm gone then seek out help like the last time_? _This time, if I so much as see someone with a gun, I'll kill your little pupil_!"

" S-sensei?" _Fuuta said as he was being dragged away. " Sensei_?" _Koichiro made a running start to get away from Nishiwaki, and tears dripped from Fuuta's eyes as he watched his master bow his head in sorrow. " SENSEI!"_

III

Nishiwaki, Koichiro and one of Koichiro's guards were walking between jail cells. The sound of alienated people were heard yelling and moaning on the inside of the cell walls. Nishiwaki and Koichiro then stopped at one jail cell.

" _How dare you put people in here like wild animals, Koichiro, you maniacal bastard." _

" _Oh, don't worry, dear Nishiwaki. I may be cruel but I'm still a man of my word. And now I give you…" Koichiro took his prison keys out and unlocked the cell door. The door then swung open and Nishiwaki saw Fuuta. " Your young pupil Fuuta Shogo_."

_Nishiwaki was frightened by the frail appearance of Fuuta. His arms and legs lost most of their muscle tone as he was thinner than a twig, his eyes were beady, and his cheeks had become bonelike. Nishiwaki looked at the grotesque appearance of Fuuta and grimaced. _

" _W-what happened to him." Nishiwaki turned around and glared at Koichiro. " What did you do to him, Koichiro_?"

" _Nothing. I've just been testing new kinds of drugs on him. The kids strong. He's survived amphetamines and opiates_. _But I still think he can handle more drugs."_

" _W-what_? _Koichiro, you said he was only leverage_ _for you_! _Let him go, Koichiro_! _You have no use for him." _

" _Hmm. I guess you're right." Koichiro then smiled deviously and rubbed his chin. " But I just want to see you suffer_! _Guard, take him away_!"

_Two Shadow Creatures appeared behind Nishiwaki and grasped him by his elbows. One had green skin, is bald, and pupiless yellow eyes. He wears a black shinobi shozoku. The other wears long, sleeveless vest on top of an orange shirt, and red shorts with black armguards. He has medium-length spikey red hair, held from his face with a golden V-shaped headband. He has elf-like ears with red pupiless eyes and red lipstick. _

_As the creatures were pulling Nishiwaki away, Koichiro chuckled to himself. " You should be lucky I'm not going to kill you, Nishiwaki. I'd rather have you feel the torture I've felt for the past five years." _

" _Y-you bastard!" Nishiwaki was struggling to break free of the two Shadow Creatures hands, but their hands restrained him from breaking free. " You can make people fear you as much as you like, Koichiro. One day, one time, any second, someone will come and stop YOU!" _

Flashback End:

" _That kid. That stupid, naïve, ignorant child_. _What was with him; him trying to protect u_s?"

Nishiwaki got up and angrily stepped on one of the empty beer bottles. The bottle cracked and bits of it glass pieces had cut into his barefooted feet. Blood trickled out of Nishiwaki's leg and he stared in revolt at the bleeding foot.

" _I've become weak. I'm old. I'm weak. My strength, my vagility, even my heart have become weak. How can I possibly stop that brute man?" _

" Excuse me," the gentle sound of a man said. " Your name wouldn't happen to be Nishiwaki Tetsu, would it?"

Nishiwaki turned to the sound of the gentle man. The man had a somewhat-elderly and bedraggled appearance. He had an European-like appearance. His most noticeable feature was his snow-white skin color, long, unkempt gray hair parted down the middle of his head, long, pointy finger nails, and wears a dark blue button-up shirt, and matching pants.

" What does it matter to you, weirdo?"

" I've been called by my master Koichiro to bring you to his base."

" Buzz off! It's bad enough he makes me rot in this isolate town, but he should just let me rot."

" Oh, is that so? Master said you'd say something like that. He also said: if that would be the case, then he told me to bring up how he can pull the plug on your little friend Fuuta.``

`` He wouldn`t.``

`` Oh, but he can, and will. Everything is up to you, Nishiwaki. Do you still want to rot here even knowing that you`ll be letting your friend die?"

" Damn you!"

Nishiwaki stumbled to get to his feet and shake the glass from his feet out. Nishiwaki picked the pieces of glass out of his foot as he shuddered from the feeling. Nishiwaki then walked up to the snow-white skinned man and walked with him to Koichiro's base.

" Good, good, doesn't it feel good when you cooperate, mister Tetsu?"

Nishiwaki didn't utter a word. He and the man walked into the woods and disappeared in the shadows of the trees.

III

Meanwhile, Uijiki and his faithful weasel Gein journeyed through the forest of Forklorg Village as they were stopped by a wall with two men in black suits armed with machine guns in their hands. Uijiki stared up at the guards as they stared down at him. The sound of Gein hissing could be heard under Uijiki's clothes.

" How can I get past this wall, sir?" Uijiki said.

" You want to get by?" One of the armed guards smiled deviously. " You can get by. All you have to go is pay us three thousand Jenny."

" How about thirty Jenny?"

" Thirty Jenny? You have to pay three thousand Jenny."

" How about Forty Jenny?"

" Kid, go away. Either pay the toll or never come back." Both men in black suits pointed their machine guns at Uijiki. "Now scram!"

However, Uijiki didn't seem to understand the concept of what the men were talking about. He ignored them and walked over to the wall. The clicking sound of guns were heard from the machine guns. Green light emitted from Uijiki's body and circulated through his body. Uijiki punched his arm through the wall and broke through the solid concrete.

" Gah!"

Both men in black suits dropped their guns and ran away. Gein poked his head out of his clothes and stared at the open hole. Uijiki stared at his weasel companion, and then scratched his head.

" Are you ready for an adventure, Gein?" Gein nodded his head as he rubbed his head against Uijiki's hand. "I thought you were. I guess we could take a break from looking for the Hunter Exam." Uijiki and ducked under the hole and walked through the other side. "And off we go."

III

Nishiwaki and the snow-white man strolled side by side through the woods. Nishiwaki continued to glare off in the distance and stared at the ground. The snow-white man however was thrilled and chuckling to himself.

" I heard you and Koichiro were once brothers in arms. Whatever made you two brothers break apart?"

" Koichiro is a selfish, evil man. He's a crook who only cares about profit. "

" That's not what he told me. He told me how he was your most loyal companion, but you betrayed him for your own benefit, traitor."

" You can tell him I'm sorry for what I did, but he was free to live his life however he wanted . "

" And he chose to live it by seeking revenge for a traitor like you."

" Your master has become nothing more of a ruffian."

Nishiwaki and the snow-white skin finally reached the fortress of Koichiro's base. The estate was wide, dozens of men carrying machine guns and some with wild dog's aside them, people with sniper rifles on the top, and black smog floating in the sky. The fortress itself was tall, well-built, and made of sedimentary black rocks. Metal wire stretched around the fortress.

" _It's amazing what one man can do with a little bit of money_," Nishiwaki thought. " _It's too bad it's something so atrocious." _

Standing above the fortress was Koichiro. Koichiro stared down at Nishiwaki and smiled deviously. " It's been a long time, Nishiwaki. Did you miss me?"

Nishiwaki at first didn't answer Koichiro. Nishiwaki just glared at him and crept his lower lips. " Give me back my pupil, Koichiro. Give me back Fuuta."

" Is that what you really want?" Two men dragged a brittle, frail Fuuta to Koichiro from behind. Koichiro then yanked Fuuta towards him. He pulled a pistol out and pointed it at Fuuta's head. " I'll make things real simple, Nishiwaki. My one ideal: I take care of your pupil, I continued to pamper myself with your towns profit, and you die like the peasant you wanted to be. You should die; everyone would be happy if you weren't around."

" _Koichiro's become a monster. But he's no more of a monster than I use to be_."

Flashback

_Nishiwaki and his posse of bandits were ready for another raid. Nishiwaki had a lit cigar in his mouth and puffed rings of smoke from his mouth. His fellow bandits encircled Nishiwaki and waited for their leaders signal. _

" _Boss," The sound of a bandit said. " I may have an idea." One of his bandits approached Nishiwaki and passed a scroll over to him. Nishiwaki grabbed the school and unraveled it to see a blueprint of the village they were robbing. " Its name is Forklorg Village_, _sir. I'm sure if we follow what's written we can_—"

_Nishiwaki ignored what the bandit said and rubbed his lit cigar against his face. The heat from the cigar burned the bandits face, then he cried out in agony. Nishiwaki raised the blueprints the man had and ripped it in half. _

" _Rule number one: we follow my orders_! _Rule number two: never interfere with my plans. My instincts tell me to attack in a group, so we'll attack in a group_!" _Nishiwaki pulled a sword out of his side-belt and raised it over his head. " Men, to arms!" _

" _Yeah!" All the bandits shouted as they raised their swords into the air. _

" _Charge!" _

III

_Nishiwaki and all his bandits were pillaging Forklorg Village. Bandits used matches to light the tips of wine bottles and threw them into houses. The bottles soon erupted and set the houses in flames. Other bandits brutally abused weaponless villagers and stole money from them. Others raided stores as they were stealing merchandise. _

_Nishiwaki however was more resilient of the circumstances. Nishiwaki poured himself a glass of sake out and lounged in a chair as he slurped it down. Nishiwaki was melancholy and grim. He had one glass of sake for every destruction he saw. _

" _Simpletons__," Nishiwaki took another glass of sake and shaked his head. " __I just don't feel that relishing feeling anymore. There's just no destruction that is covert anymore. Times have become turbulent. I don't know what I want anymore."_

" _HELP ME!" The voice of a woman screamed. " Somebody help ME!" _

_Nishiwaki raised his head up and looked at where the voice was coming from. The voice was from a scared woman. The woman had creamy pink skin and a slender body. The woman was wearing a cheongsam(Chinese dress) with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. She had black hair in a ponytail_._ The woman was crying and tears were dripping fearfully from her eyes as one of Nishiwaki's bandits caressed her body. _

" _Quit your whining, you_!" _The bandit shouted at the scared girl. " You are just going to sit back and enjoy yourself! I'm going to make you all mi—" _

_Nishiwaki then ran over to his fellow bandit and slugged him in his face. The bandit fell down as Nishiwaki helped the woman to her feet and wiped her tears away with a napkin. "Hey, are you alright_?" _The woman nodded her head and placed the napkin over her mouth. Nishiwaki then glared at the bandit caressing her and frowned. " What did I say about hurting innocent people, you. We only hurt people if they hurt us first, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."_

" _Very well, leader." The man turned his head away from Nishiwaki and walked away. The bandit then took out a bottle of beer and dripped it into his mouth. " I have must better things to do anyways." _

_As the man was gone, Nishiwaki took the napkin away from the woman to see her calm face. She was the only one Nishiwaki saw to be calm—not that it mattered to him—everyone else was running in a fanatic. Nishiwaki took out a purple petal flower and handed it over to the woman. _

" _Here It's gentian. It's a flower believe to help relinquish fatigue and unhappiness. I want you to have it."The woman blushed from the fragrance of the flower, but took it away from Nishiwaki and sniffed its pollen. " It smells good, doesn't it_? _I always carry those around with me." Nishiwaki spun around and walked away. " I hope they're too your liking. Now good-bye." _

" _Thank you," the innocent sound of the girl said while her face was in the flower. Nishiwaki shuddered at the sound of her voice and turned around. " You aren't like the rest of the bandits. Unlike them you're kind and thoughtless."_

_Nishiwaki blushed at the serenity of her voice, but then frowned and scoffed at her. " You're wrong. I'm the leader of this whole bandit posse. That makes me the most villainous one of them all. So you might as well run away while you still have the chance." Nishiwaki attempted to walk away. He then stopped walking and turned his head to the girl, smiled. " What's your name, miss_?"

" _M-my name_?" _The woman rubbed her cheeks and blushed as she darted her eyes away from Nishiwaki. " Sarah. Sarah Futokoro_."

" _Sarah Futokoro…" Nishiwaki continued to smile and walked away as he still looked at Sarah. "My name is Nishiwaki Tetsu. Thank you for your time." Nishiwaki walked away from Sarah. While he was walking, Nishiwaki started to feel a throbbing pain deep in his heart. Nishiwaki groaned at the pain, and he rubbed his sore spot. " __The pain…what kind of pain is this_?"

III

_Nishiwaki and his bandit posse camped in the woods of __Forklorg Village and were sitting around a bonfire. The bandit laughed as they drank bottles of sake or gnawed on pieces of roasted meat. Nishiwaki however was too deep in thought and was thinking about Sarah Futokoro's kind behavior. _

_" Hey boss__," __the sound of a bandit said. " Check this out." One of Nishiwaki's bandits shoved a painting directly into Nishiwaki's face. The painting was a beautiful enchantress with roses surrounding her. " Is she hot or what__?" _

_" __Maybe," Nishiwaki said with a lack of enthusiasm. " What would I know." _

_" Geez, you're such a killjoy, boss. When was the last time you tried doing anything fun__?" _

_" __I would hardly know. Why don't you show it to someone else__? __I'm sure they'll enjoy more than me."_

_" Killjoy. Ballbuster. You're no fun whatsoever." _

_The bandit soon ignored Nishiwaki and walked away from him into a group of three people—the only people who were laughing when he showed them his painting. _

_Nishiwaki wanted to have fun like the rest of his bandit posse, but he took no joy in the robbing or the charisma his other bandits had. Nishiwaki instead thought back to the girl Sarah and visualized what things would be like between him and her if they meet under different terms._

_" __**I have to see her again. I don't care if I die. I-must-see-her.**__" _

_Nishiwaki stood up and tried to walk back to Forlorg Village. However, one of his fellow bandits noticed this and called out: _

_" Boss, where are you going__?" _

_" __Taking a piss. Would you mind giving me some privacy__?" _

_" __Er, not at all, boss. Please, do as you wish." _

_" Good. __**But that's obviously a lie. I'm going to Forklorg Village, and I don't care what they do to me**__." _

_III_

_Most of Forklorg Villages townspeople were gathered inside a cathedral. Everyone were sitting on benches and had their heads slumped down as they were all whispering silent prayers. There was no priest to guide them, so the townspeople did whatever they believed to be adequate for their God. _

_One man stood up and walked to the podium of their cathedral. The man was skinny and lanky-looking young man with glasses and slicked black hair with a blue tinge to it. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. _

_The man raised his hands up for people to see, announced, " People, people, settle down. I know you're all scared of the men who go against gods' words, but we are safe in his chapel." _

" _How can you say that_!" _One man in the cathedral stood up and yelled. " Do you really think we're safe from those monsters_! _We're never safe so long as they are around_! _Why don't you get it through your thick skull_!"

" _Now, now, there's no reason to raise your voice_. _I'm not raising my voice, we're all in the temple of God ,so you should deprave yourself of your anger."_

" _You're an idiot_! _You, these people, every one of them are idiots_!"

" _Now now, nothing will be gained from this verbal abuse. All we can do is pray and believe there is someone out there who is watching over us, and loves us for who we a—" _

_The doors to the cathedral were opened, and in popped the head of Nishiwaki. All attention turned to him as everyone snarled. Nishiwaki however ignored everyone and made his way towards the podium. Nishiwaki looked up at the man with the plain tie ,said, " Hello. My name is Nishiwaki. I came you to help you people in your time of need." _

_" Liar__!" __One person in his seats shouted. " He's just trying to deceive us to leave this place, then get all his men to swarm us and murder us!" _

_" Please. Do you really think I'm barbaric to attack you on a sacred long__? __I won't need to anyways. If you stay here, y'all will just wither away and die. But if you listen to my plan, I can help you get back what belongs to you." _

" _He's lying_!" _Another man in the cathedral shouted. " Kill him! Kill him while he's weak, now_!"

" _Stop it!" Sarah __Futokoro shouted. " Listen to what he has to say__!__ We're all God's children, and that means we trust each other in God's country__! __Just give him the chance to speak__!" _

_Everyone looked at Sarah's anguished eyes of Sarah. Everyone who stared in her eyes felt a slight throb of pity. All the men scoffed at the sight of Sarah's eyes, all women had sadist looks on their faces, and all the children just stared at her in bewilderment. _

_" Do you really trust this man, Sarah__?" __The man on the podium said. _

_Sarah's face tinted red as she tried hiding it with her hands. " Y-yes." _

_" Then tell us, Mr. bandit, what is it you had in mind__?" _

_III_

_Every bandit of Nishiwaki's posse were enervated from their night of partying. Every one of the bandits were sound asleep, snoring soundly, and had laid their heads on another's shoulders. While they were sleeping, Nishiwaki crept up to them while tip-toeing. _

_" __**I just have to play my cards right. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, my trusted men, but I promise I'll make it up to all of you**__." _

_Nishiwaki walked up to the nearest bandit of his posse and nudged his elbow. The bandit didn't react at first, but then Nishiwaki hit him with the back of his elbow and the young bandits eyes had opened. _

_" Hey, I found this great hot spring nearby," Nishiwaki lied to his fellow bandit. " Why don't you help me wake everyone else up, and we can go to the hot spring together." _

_III_

_Every bandits loyally followed Nishiwaki through the woods. However, neither knew why Nishiwaki was so intent on taking them to a hot spring nor had any proof that said Nishiwaki was taking them to a hot spring. _

_One of the bandits was curious, confused, said, " Nishiwaki, are you sure you're leading us in the right direction__?" _

_" __Of course I'm sure! So just shut up and keep MOVING__!" __Every bandit were frazzled by Nishiwaki's strong voice. Nishiwaki noticed the discomfort of all his fellow bandits, hated himself for leading them all on, and rubbed his head sheepishly. " Look, I'm sorry I let out my temper. But this really is—" _

_BANG! _

_A gun was fired and shot Nishiwaki's right shoulder pad. Nishiwaki's blood raced as he collapsed from the immense pain. Nishiwaki looked up to see his trusted bandit Koichiro was the one who fired the bullet and had a gun pointed at his face._

_" W-why…?"_

_" In all the years I've known you, Nishiwaki, the only time you act like a dog is to trick people. The only time you apologize is when you're misleading someone__! __So tell me, why would you apologize to US__!" _

_" __I-I…I…" _

_More of the bandits circled around Koichiro. Each one stared down at their fallen leader. One of the bandits tried to raise a hand to help him to his feet, but Koichiro smacked it away. " Don't give him any succor__! __He's been deceiving us__! __He is nothing but a vessel of our once mighty leader__!" _

_" __I-I…"_

_" He must be eradicated from this group__! __He is no longer a part of us__! __And any one of you that interferes with this execution will receive a bullet to your head__!" _

_The shuttering sound of Koichiro's gun echoed in the woods. Nishiwaki was defenceless and groveling on the ground as blood dripped from where he was shot. Koichiro pointed the gun at Nishiwaki, prepared to fire, but one of the bandits pulled Koichiro's gun to him instead. _

_" Forgive me…boss…" _

_BANG!_

_The bullet went straight through the bandits chest, went through his diaphragm, exited the other side of his side, and the bandit collapsed from the bullet, dead. All of the bandits grimaced at the sight of the bandits dead corpse lying on the cold ground with blood spurting from his mouth and his chest. _

" _Murderer_!" _One of the bandits shouted." How could you kill your own kind_!"

" _Pffffft_! _You call that fool one of us?_ _Any one of us wouldn't have been fool enough to give their life away to this traitorous dog_! _I'm the leader now_! _You will all follow me_! _I will have justice_! _I will have control_! _I-will-have_—"

" _Charge!" _

_Dozens of Forklorg Village townspeople jumped out of the woods to attack the bandits. Every villager had with them brooms, rakes, butcher knives, or wooden boards. The bandits caught off guard were easily pommeled by the strength of the townspeople. Some bandits were beaten on the heads by brooms, others smacked in the face by rakes, some stabbed in the tendons or shoulders, and the rest also beaten on their heads by the wooden boards._

_The bandits that were defeated were unconscious and lying on the ground. Sarah ran out of the woods and ran over to Nishiwaki. Taking out a napkin, she wrapped it around Nishiwaki's shoulder as it made him scrunch in pain." _

" _Ow, that really hurts, Sarah_!"

" _Sorry. I had to stop the clogging of your blood vessels somehow. I hope you're alright." _

_Sarah continued to squeeze the napkin around the spot Nishiwaki was shot. Nishiwaki's face tinted red from the embarrassment of letting Sarah treat him like a child. Nishiwaki however was grateful for Sarah's kindness as he felt his heart beat every time he looked at her. _

" _Thanks," _

" _W-what_?"

" _Thank you. You were the only one in your village that trusted me. I feel indebted to you." _

" _What are you talking about, Nishiwaki_?"

" _Even though you knew I was nothing more than a crook, you still went out of your way to make your people believe me. Even though I could've just been deceiving you to steal more money, you went through with it, Sarah. And I thought you were going to hate me for my quirks." _

" _I'm pretty sure you with all your quirks had a good reason to why you needed to steal. Besides, everything went well in the end, didn't it, Nishiwaki_?"

" _Not quite. I lost a bandit friend in that conflict. He may've been a bandit, but he was my friend." Tears were wept from Nishiwaki's eyes as he tried to hide them, but they were translucent for Sarah's eyes to see. " I love him_! _Like a brother, like a long lost brother, I loved him so much." _

" _My condolences to your friend. Anyone who sacrifices their life for their leader is a good man. And you too are a good man, Nishiwaki. Besides…" Sarah kneeled down and wiped the tears out of Nishiwaki's eyes. Nishiwaki whose face was still tinted red turned to look into Sarah's virtuous eyes. " You're crying. You wouldn't be a heartless bandit if you could shed tears from your eyes, would you_?"

_Nishiwaki felt serene while Sarah was beside him. Nishiwaki's whose face was tinted red leaned his head to Sarah and pressed against her left shoulder. Sarah's face tinted red as Nishiwaki's warm cheeks rubbed against her. _

" _I think I really like you, Sarah. I don't want to leave you. I just want you to know how much you mean to me." _

" _Nishiwaki…" _

III

_A burial was held for Nishiwaki's late bandit friend, Chu. A vase of flowers were placed over his burial as Sarah helped him with arranging flowers over Chu's grave. As they were done with the flowers, Nishiwaki and Sarah both silently prayed for Chu. Nishiwaki's sorrow outweighed his felicity. _

" _Chu… It's all MY fault_!" _Nishiwaki collapsed from the sorrow and teared up. Nishiwaki's tears besprinkled over his hands. "I'm so sorry_! _I was the one who let you die_!"

_Sarah was forlorn of Nishiwaki's sadness. Tears swelled up in Sarah's eyes as well. Sarah kneeled down and gently rubbed his back. The tears in Nishiwaki's eyes sobered as he felt the warmness of Sarah's hand against his back. _

" _It's going to be okay. I'm sure your friend Chu wouldn't want you to be unhappy. I'm sure he would want you to be happy." _

" _Y-your right." Nishiwaki reached into his pockets and out a painting of himself out. Nishiwaki looked at the picture and smiled. " He used to be the most cheerful of us all. Every day he would ask us if there was anything he could do, and we'd tell him he was acting childish. He'd also spend his time looking at animals and make sketches of them. Every raid he'd give me advice, and I'd just brush him off." _

_Nishiwaki released his painting and dropped it on the ground. Tears from Nishiwaki dripped out of his eyes as they dripped on top of Chu's painting. Nishiwaki felt so serene, so calm, and yearned to continue this comfort. Nishiwaki smiled as the tears dripped out, then stood up and walked away. Sarah's hands held his hands as they made way towards Forklorg Village._

**Flashback End **

One of Koichiro's henman brought out a green hookah. Koichiro put the tip where gas was exchanged from the hookah to his mouth, and blew smoke out of it. Koichiro chuckled from the stimulus of the hookah. While Koichiro blew rings out of his hookah, Fuuta's frail body continued to shiver.

" I'm not a completely heartless man, Nishiwaki, as you might already have known. I'll let you chose your own method of execution. So, you can die by being shot to the head, fall off a bridge, work yourself to death, etcetera, etcetera."

Nishiwaki didn't usher a sound. His full attention was on his frail pupil Fuuta. Tucked away in Nishiwaki's clothes was a pistol. Nishiwaki contemplated whether he would use the pistol on Koichiro. Stressed out, aching, Nishiwaki reached into his pockets and pulled his pistol out. Nishiwaki pulled his pistol out and pointed it at Koichiro. Koichiro was unamused by the pistol and continued smoking his hookah.

" This is your last chance, Koichiro! Give me back my pupil, or I'll end your miserable life!"

Koichiro continued to smoke his hookah without the slightest bit of resilience. Koichiro then chuckled to himself as he watched Nishiwaki tremble holding his pistol. " Go ahead. Shot me. Shot me, you traitorous dog!"

Nishiwaki trembled while holding his pistol. Nishiwaki then twitched and a bullet was fired. The bullet headed straight for Koichiro, would've ended his life, but the Shadow Creature _Cojuda appeared before Koichiro and swiped the bullet away. Cojuda then leaped off the roof of Koichiro's fortress and crashed on top of Nishiwaki. _

_" Damn you!" Nishiwaki growled while Cojuda pinned him down. Nishiwaki could feel his bones cracking as Cojuda stomped on him. " Y-you monster! You won't get away with this!" _

_" You're living in a new world now, Nishiwaki! A world that'll be governed only by me! A world where the rich survive and the weak perish! And you my old boss are nothing but petty profit compared to me! Cojuda, kill him!" _

_Nishiwaki awaited his final moments left. Nishiwaki wasn't even a tad bit scared, and was in fact feeling serene as a gentle breeze blew on his scalp. Nishiwaki felt one thing while staring at Cojuda the Shadow Beast: happy. He was __happy __he left his bandit posse, __happy__ he met Sarah,__ happy __to find work as a blacksmith, and happy to find someone like Fuuta to be his pupil. Through all the hardship he savored all his happy moments. _

_" __Sarah…Fuuta…everyone…this is the end for m—"_

_" Old man!" The voice of Uijiki shouted. " Hey, is that you, old man! I'm over here!" s_

_Nishiwaki, Cojuda, Koichiro and every one of Koichiro's armed men turned their heads to Uijiki. Uijiki waved his hands and smiled as it drawed the attention of Nishiwaki. Nishiwaki's face tinted red from embarrassment, and then growled. Cojuda stood up and got off of Nishiwaki's body. _

_"You idiot! What the hell are you doing here! Go away now before they kill you!" _

_"What are you talking about, old man? I heard the bandits were stationed here, so Gein and I decided to come here." _

_" Just go! Leave now before they kill you!" _

_Meanwhile, Koichiro deviously put his _hookah in his mouth and blew smoke from his mouth. Koichiro then waved his hand as all his men pointed their guns at Uijiki. " To put a start to this new world, Nishiwaki, I find I'll execute this BOY first, then finish with you!" Uijiki stared at the men with guns pointed at him and scratched his head. " Men, fire!"

Nishiwaki shuddered at the sound of bullets fired, shouted, "NO!"

Dozens of guns were released from the men's guns. As the bullets were fired towards Uijiki, Uijiki's body emitted with green energy. The bullets then touched Uijiki's body and miraculously the bullets shattered. Every bullet fired shattered as they touched Uijiki's group and bits of them fell on the ground.

" This can't be possible!" One of the armed men shouted.

" Why do our bullets shatter when they touch him?" Another one of the men shouted.

_" Is this guy some kind of mutant or something?" _

_Every gun in the men's guns had run out. The clicking sound of their guns was heard, but nothing came out. Every man dropped their guns and pulled small daggers out. As the men were running towards him, Uijiki's weasel friend Gein jumped out of his clothes. _

_" Are you ready, Gein?" Gein nodded its head. " Then…Transform!" _

_Immense rage rated from Gein's weasel body as his hair stood up. Gein's body began to morph. Gein's body changed into a lean-muscle, handsome man. His body was tainted with a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and his eyes were a dark shade of cobalt and has tanned skin. He was wearing a white pair of kakamas with a white haori that only has a patch of blue on his shoulder. He also wore a type of iron armor over his clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. The armor is tied at the waist with a red sash. His armor has a purple fern like pattern on it, also wears black gloves that were held in place of his middle fingers. _

_Gein in his human form turned to Uijiki, smiled, said, "Permission to have my way with these bandits, sir?" _

_Uijiki smiled, nodded his head, said, " Permission granted, Gein." _

_" As you wish, sir."_

_Gein with god like speed dashed towards the syndicate of armed men. Two of the men slashed their daggers at Gein, but he evaded them by ducking under them, got up, and clobbered them both on their left cheeks. As they fell down, four men encircled Gein and raised their daggers at him. _

_Gein smirked, tossed his hair up, said, " Conjure Bo Staff!" _

_Gein conjured a unique weapon—a long bo staff that extended from his body. The staff was made entirely out of wood, was 3 meters in length, and had to be held by both of Gein's hands. Gein raised his bo staff over his head and spinned it around. As he spinned it around, the staff lengthened while being spinned, and smacked all men in their faces. _

_" These people are obviously some kind of Shadow Creatures too!" One of the men shouted. _" Send in the dogs!"

" On it!"

The sound of a whistle blowing was silently heard by the dogs but not by the men, _Nishiwaki, or even Koichiro for the matter. The dogs however heard the noise and ran past Gein as they ran straight for Uijiki. However, as the dogs were close to Uijiki, they stopped growling, jumped on Uijiki and licked him across his face. Uijiki laughed as the dogs licked him with their small, wet pink tongues. _

_" Hey, cut it out!" Uijiki laughed as he was being tickled. " Stop it! That tickles. Hahahaha!" _

_A tick came down Nishiwaki, Koichiro, and all the guards' heads. All the guards scratched their heads, then backed away from Uijiki. As one guard backed up, a hand burst through his chest and ripped out his heart. _

_" Pathetic," Cojuda said to the man as he ripped out his heart. _

_" W-why…?" The man said as he soon collapsed from having his heart ripped out, dead. The flaming haired man Shadow Beast and the green-skinned Shadow Beast joined Cojuda on the ground as they sauntered over to him. _

_" I call bids on the small blond haired boy," the red haired Shadow Beast said flamboyantly. " I just love to kill little boys." _

_" You can have him after I'm done with him," Cojuda retorted with a devilish smile. " I haven't had this much fun in a while." _

_" Then I'll take care of the tanned man," The green-skinned Shadow Beast said. " Let's see if he can stand my 100 TONS!" A giant green turtle shell came out of the green-skinned Shadow Beast back. The Shadow Beast jumped high in the air and came crashing down on top of Gein. Gein wasn't killed on impact, but his body was pinned down by the Shadow Beast. " How do you like them apples, weasel-boy?" _

_" My TURN!" The red haired Shadow Beast laughed flamboyantly. Just then, the beast turned into a giant red bird. He flapped his massive wings and flew into the air. As he swooped down, an earful high shriek was unleashed from his mouth and dazed Uijiki. While he was dazed, the red-haired Shadow Beast scratched his right arm with his claws. " Do you like it? My lungs are so strong I can create shockwaves from them." _

_" Don't forget about me!" Cojuda with lighting speed disappeared, reappeared behind Uijiki and gnawed his teeth into his right arm. Uijiki shuddered at the feeling of Cojuda's cold fangs and tried to punch him with his free arm, but Cojuda disappeared and reappeared far away from Uijiki. Uijiki's blood dripped from Cojuda's mouth as he rubbed it away. " Tasty, isn't it, the blood of humans. That's a flavour I've so longed for." _

_Meanwhile, Gein was having problems trying to stop his human body from being crushed by the heavy green Shadow Beast with the turtle shell. Pressure was getting to Gein as he desperately tried to stop the massive Shadow Beast from crushing him. _

_" Try all you want but you'll never get me off of you! My weight is so massive not even twenty men could lift me. Just what makes you think you're any different?" _

_Everything happened spontaneously. The flame red-haired bird Shadow Beast continued to shriek at the top of his lungs as he swooped down and scratched Uijiki's arms. Cojuda the tiger Shadow Beast ran up to Uijiki and bite him everywhere from his arms to his legs. The turtle Shadow Beast continued to pressure Gein under its 100 ton weight. _

_Nishiwaki watched the Shadow Beasts and shuddered. " __That stupid kid__! __Why didn't he just leave when I told him to__?__ God, it's so infuriating watching him like this. He should've known how strong Koichiro's men were, so why did he have to act like a hero__?" _

_" Hey kid!" Koichiro shouted at the top of his fortress. " Are you stupid or something? Don't you want to live? Do you really want to die from my creature' mass?" _

The bird Shadow Beast swooped down and pushed Uijiki to the ground. As he was down, the tiger Shadow Beast pushed on his right side with his tiger feet and pushed him to the ground. After a few seconds, hearing Gein's angry groans, Uijiki stood up. His legs shaked and his arms were limp, but Uijiki raised his head up and looked at Koichiro.

" Of course I want to live! I want to live to become a Hunter! I want to live to have children with the woman that I love! I want to live to see those children have children of their own! And I want to live to see the day me and the woman I love grow old together! But…" Uijiki broadly smiled as he stared up at Koichiro. " I still want to know what death feels. If I die; I die, so I might as well spend it doing what I think is right."

" Ha. You truly are a stupid kid. Cojuda, finish him off now!"

Cojuda licked his lips as he ran towards Uijiki. Uijiki seemed to be dazed, weary as he was limping to stay up, but fell back down. However, as he was down, Uijiki took out his bow and quiver.

" Ha! Don't think you can hit me! You've already been injected with enough narcotics to take down a full grown elephant! What makes you think you stand a chance against m—"

Uijiki ignored the Shadow Beasts taunts and unleashed a bow from his quiver. The bow didn't have a point as it was merely a stick, but it hit the Shadow Beast's chest, and broke through his skin. Cojuda collapsed as the arrow went straight through him and passed out on the ground.

" What was that?" The bird Shadow Beast swooped down next to the fallen Cojuda and removed the stick lodged in his chest. The bird Shadow Beast removed the stick and snapped it in half. " He was able to do that to Cojuda with this, but it looks like just a stick." The bird Shadow Beast then turned to Uijiki and growled. " How dare you do this to Cojuda, you beast!"

The bird Shadow Beast flapped his wings and took to the sky. He then dove down as his wings turned into sharp blades. However, Uijiki raised his bow and pulled an arrow without a tip on it.

" Jajanken: Point Blank!"

Green aura emitted from Uijiki's body and It shrouded his tipless arrow. The arrow was then fired from his bow and was fired straight into the bird Shadow Beasts head. A large hole was created in the Shadow Beast's head as he then crashed on the ground.

" W-what?" The turtle Shadow Beast gasped. " Y-you killed HIM! You actually killed my brother!"

" No he didn't," Gein replied in a cool manner. The turtle Shadow Beast then felt his body grow weightless as he was being lifted off the ground by the strength of Gein. Gein shaked the Turtle Shadow Beast, spinned him around, then threw his body on the ground. " Just like your techniques couldn't hurt me."

As the turtle Shadow Beast was on the ground, he crawled over to his red-haired brother. When he was near him, he saw his brother twitch. The turtle Shadow Beast desperately removed the stick as to stop it from getting any closer to his skull.

" That's odd. The arrow was hard enough to penetrate his skin, but wasn't strong enough to reach his skull. What type of power is this?"

" It's my Nen ability," said Uijiki. " I am an Enhancer. I can control the heaviness, lightness of any inanimate object I touch. I can also make dull objects sharp or make indestructible items easily breakable."

" And my Nen is Conjuror," the human Gein said. " Not only can Transform, conjure a bo staff, but I have a fountain of tactics the likes of which you've never seen."

" _That kid…" __Nishiwaki thought as he smiled. " __He's just a nutcase. I never thought in all my life I'd really be able to see a Nen user with my own eyes. I can finally die in peace…" _

_Gein took notice of Nishiwaki laying on the ground and leaped beside him. Gein removed his clothes and wrapped them around Nishiwaki. As the clothes were wrapped around him, pink light emitted from it. The sensation circulating in Nishiwaki was virtuous, stimulating and healed him of his injuries. Nishiwaki had enough energy to stand on both his feet. _

_" Are you feeling any better, sir?" _

_" B-but how?" _

_" Do not misjudge our integrity, sir. We see a lost soul looking for help, so me and my friend Uijiki look into your soul and it fist it out." _

_" Hey, your that little weasel he was carrying." _

_BONK! _

_ Gein bonked Nishiwaki on his head as he scoffed. " Don't you dare call me a weasel again, sir. My name is Gein. And I am an honourable person looking to be a Hunter like my best friend Uijiki." _

_" A little weasel like you is going to become a Hunter?" _

_BONK!_

_Gein bonked Nishiwaki's head a second time. " What did I tell you about calling me a weasel, sir?" _

_It looked like the end for _Koichiro. All his men had deserted him, his Shadow Beasts were knocked out cold, and he was against a boy who could destroy his entire fortress with a single punch.

Koichiro sweatdropped and wiped his head from the sweat that dripped from his face. " _T-this can't be possible_! _How can this happen to me_? _Me, the man who was supposed to be absolute ruler of the world. _I have to get out of here!"

Koichiro attempted to escape by hiding in his fortress—there was an exit on the other side of the building. As he was near the hatch, the tanned man Gein was standing over it. " Trying to go somewhere, bud?"

" Ahhhhh!" Koichiro tried to walk away from the tanned man Gein, but he appeared behind Koichiro and poked his chest. Koichiro trembled at the sight of Gein but fell to the ground and groveled on his knees. " Please let me leave! I didn't mean you any harm! I was just trying to—"

" Save it!" Gein barked back. " Your deceitful eyes can't fool me; you can't hide anything. But even scum like you don't deserve to die. So I'm taking you down and dragging your ass to the police statio—"

" Hold it!" The blood chilling sound of Cojuda shouted. " You're not going anywhere!" Gein turned his head around and looked underneath to see Cojuda limply standing with eight dynamites with short fuses in his hands. " I'm going to do it! I'll blow up the whole fortress!" Cojuda scratched the tip of the fuses against the rocky ground as the fuse slowly started to burn away. " I'll see you all in Hell!"

Cojuda threw the eight dynamites at Koichiro's base. As the dynamites touched the fortress, they exploded on impact. The explosion of the dynamites was so massive chunks of the fortress was blown away, and then the fortress itself crumbled to the ground.

" Fuuta!"_ Nishiwaki shouted at the crumbled fortress. " No, you can't leave me like this, Fuuta! Fuuta!" _

_In the shadowy outlines of the smoke, a slender man's figure was seen. Out of the smoke of the crumbled fortress was Gein the weasel-man. On Gein's backs was an unconscious Fuuta and a frightened Koichiro who clinged desperately on Gein's neck. Gein then touched the ground and scraped Koichiro off, but kept Fuuta in his hands as he walked over to Nishiwaki and passed Fuuta over to him. _

_" Here," Gein said as he smiled. " I believe that there belongs to you. Don't let him leave you again, okay." _

_" B-but I-I don't understand," Koichiro stuttered behind. " W-why did you save that boy? You don't even know anything about him. So why did you save him?"_

_Gein glared at Koichiro, his eyes staring deep into his soul, smiled, said, " If I didn't then he would've died. It's like Uijiki always tells me: the will to live is our livelihood of life. There's nothing better than getting to see tomorrow; we have to live through the day. " _

_" I couldn't have said it better myself, Gein." Uijiki walked over to Gein and rubbed his black hair. As he rubbed him, Gein's body started to glow bright pink. He then transformed back into his weasel form and scurried back into Gein's clothes. " You were great out there, partner." Uijiki however was weary from the narcotics Cojuda inflicted on him. Uijiki quickly became tired and had troubles standing on his two hind legs. " Just like I-(yawn)-deserve__-(__yawn-some rest." _

_Rather than sleep, Gein passed out on the ground. Gein then came out of Uijiki's clothes and sleep on top of him. Uijiki and Gein both snored silently as Fuuta snored loudly in Nishiwaki's arms. Koichiro tried to make a run away from the fortress, but tripped and broke his stubby knees. S_

_" Stupid Koichiro," Nishiwaki said as he laughed at Koichiro's misery. " Serves you right." Nishiwaki then smiled as he turned to the sleeping Gein and Uijiki. " Such a diligent boy. Him and that little weasel of his. I think I should be the one who'll take them home."_

_III_

_Uijiki was awakened by the sloppy, pink tongue of his faithful friend Gein. The little weasel then scurried on top of Uijiki's head and curled up into a ball. Uijiki smiled weakly as he scratched Gein's small, furry head. _

_" Hey, Gein, what time is it? How long have I been out." _

_" Only half an hour," said Nishiwaki. Nishiwaki then appeared before Uijiki and leaned in close to him. " I'm surprised you were able to recover that quickly. Then again, I guess that could be expected from a dumb kid like you." _

_" Hey!" Uijiki shouted as he stood up and yelled in Nishiwaki's face. " I'm not a kid! I'm twenty-one years old, thank you very much!" Uijiki reached into a sleeve behind his white tank top and pulled out a small, thin ID. " See." _

_Nishiwaki took the idea, he scrunched his face, then threw it at Uijiki. " That doesn't prove anything. Kids today have been known for forging fake ID's. How do I know yours wasn't fake?" _

_" Oh, so you don't believe me. Well maybe you can ask my wife. Her number is 638-084-1888." _

_" Y-you have a wife?"_

_" Yep. We've been married for nearly a year. And I have a step-nephew named Gon who is a 15 year old Hunter." _

_" How the devil do you have a wife?" _

_" Well, it's one of those crazy things. When I was younger, I used to suffer from a major case of _Malaria. Then she found me and stayed by my side. The more she treated me, the more infatuated I was of her. Until the day I could walk, I asked her out on a date, and she said yes. Three months after that, we were married. " " Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are so small." " What, my height? I'm this small because I smoked cigarettes. Don't worry about me now. I quit ten years ago." " Anyways, would you like some tea? My wife brews this amazing kind of herbal tea." " You have a wife?" " What, I'm not good enough for woman? You may've been married for a year with your woman, but I've been married to my woman for five years." III Uijiki and _Nishiwaki were slurping down tea from glasses Nishiwaki's wife made for them, and Gein the weasel was sleeping on Fuuta's still unconscious body while his body emitted a bright pink colour. _ _Then Nishiwaki's wife walked into the room. She was a graceful, elegant woman. She was wearing a plain blue shirt and turquoise green jeans, an arm band on her right arm, and shoe. She had black hair in a ponytail, and graceful blue eyes. Nishiwaki's wife walked up to Nishiwaki and pecked his left cheek. _ _Nishiwaki's wife smiled, said, " How was that, honey? Does that remind you of us when we were young?" _ _" I don't know why you keep bringing that up," Nishiwaki replied. " We're both only in our thirties. It's not like we'll be dying anytime soon." _ _" Your wife is so cute," Uijiki mused as cat whiskers sprouted from his cheeks. " Not as pretty as my wife _Mito, but still an interesting girl you have there."

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!

" Wow, speak of the devil. It appears my wife Mito is calling me." Uijiki took his cellphone out, and placed it on his right ear. " Hello."

" Uijiki, what was that noise?"

" What?"

" I called you half an hour ago, but I heard some big explosion. Are you okay."

" Er, yeah."

" Are you sure."

" Positive."

" Well, in that case, you're in so much TROUBLE MISTER!"

The earful sound of Mito's voice shook Uijiki's cell phone. A tick rolled down Nishiwaki and his wife's heads as they watched a terrified Uijiki try to talk his way out of a serious argument.

" Guess he wasn't lying about having a wife, eh?"

" I'm surprised with her. I never once raised my voice at you, Nishiwaki, and everything turned out okay."

" Okay? Everything turned out for the better. Since you're never brownnosing me, I want to spend even more time with you, Sarah."

" Er, let's not get too carried away."

" A-ah…" The sound of Fuuta groaned. " Sensei?" Nishiwaki and his wife Sarah turned their heads around to see a frail Fuuta standing straight up above the weasel Gein. Fuuta seemed to be having an immense headache as he continued to rub his head, but then stopped his rubbing and looked at Nishiwaki, Sarah, and a frightened Uijiki listening to his wife _on _his cellphone. " How long was I out, sen—"

Nishiwaki dashed over to Fuuta and tackled him to the ground. Nishiwaki then embraced Fuuta with a hug. Fuuta was confused about the situation, all his memories of _Koichiro were erased, and he found it odd how his sensei would be holding him so tightly and cry on him._

_" Your okay! I thought those drugs were going to completely wipe your mind! How were you able to get past those drugs? Did you surpass them?" _

_" Drugs! Have I been taken drugs? Oh no! I'm a junkie?" _

_" Er, I think we have a lot to talk about. _

_III _

_Later, Uijiki had packed up his things and was ready to depart. Before he did, he wanted to say one last farewell to his friends—the people who were taking care of him: Nishiwaki Tetsu, Fuuta, and Sarah Tetsu. With Gein hiding in his clothes, Uijiki waved good-bye. _

_" Are you sure you can't stay just a little while longer," Nishiwaki said. " We'd be happy to have you around. After all, you saved our village." _

_" Thanks, but I should really head out. The Hunter Exam is only in a few days. And after that I need to return to Whale Island to rekindle with my wife Mito. But I'll send you guys a postcard every chance I get." Gein poked his head out of Uijiki's clothes and waved good-bye to them as well. " Bye!" _

_" Good-bye!" Nishiwaki, Sarah, and Fuuta waved in unison. _

_Uijiki then departed from Nishiwaki's house and made way towards the next town. _

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!

Uijiki felt the rumbling of his cellphone in his shorts, took his cellphone out, and placed it on his right ear.

" Please don't be mad at me, Uijiki. I didn't mean all the stuff I said. I was just really worried about you. I love you, Uijiki. But sometimes you're just too impulsive."

" Yeah, I can be that way, Mito. So how are things at home?"

" Not good. I'm still going to be working late at the bar. You know how my mother is. How does it feel to be on your own, Uijiki."

" Pretty good. If I had a tail, I bet it would be wagging madly. Oops. Sorry, didn't want you to hear that, Mito."

" That's okay. Just make sure to call me soon. Bye."

" Bye."

Beep

**Hunter X Hunter **

My name is Soba. I am the great, the powerful, the greatest Beast Hunter in the whole wide world. The only problem is...before I can even think of making it into the Hunter Exam... I must make it past grave storms. On my journey to the exam sight I encounter strange and exotic beasts. Can I make it there. Find out on Hunter X Hunter:

BeastxWaterxSoba

Look out Adventure, here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

**" **_Bestiary. This is a compendium of flora and fauna of magical beasts. I, the great Beast Hunter Söba_, _shall hunt for what is to be my greatest capture yet. For I am going to hunt the great, the terrifying, the beastly Watiger." _

III

The Watiger was the most fearsome bestiary in the woods of Whale Island. It solely defeated the Master of the Swamp. It made the Master of the Swamp's lake its domain. Watiger is a large and muscular beast of a tiger, easily dwarfing all the Foxbear's and villager's in Whale Island. Its most notable feature, however, is that its entire body appears to be made out of water which it can liquify and solidify with ease. In its liquid state, it has a translucent appearance, and one can see through its body. Its fur appears to be light blue with dark blue stripes and it has a crest of water growing from its arms. Its tail resembles a fish's tail fin and the inside of its mouth appears to be a normal red color rather than blue. It sports yellow eyes, large sharp teeth, and equally sharp claws.

Söba, despite thinking of himself as a Hunter, he was nothing more than a twelve year old boy. A naïve, reckless twelve year old boy who wanted nothing more than to hunt animals. Söba is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He has dark eyes and is mostly, if not always, shown frowning. He sports an orange toga-like cloth, draped over his right shoulder and tied around his waist by a light sash with a knot on the left, with a dark, short-sleeved shirt under it. He dons dark pants reaching down below his knees, with light strips hanging from its hemlines over his bare calves, and his feet are covered by simple sandals. He has round, metal bracelets around each wrist, and a necklace composed of large beads around his neck.

Söba saw the Watiger sleeping in its lake and decided to sneak up to it in order to rip its whiskers out. Söba however had a very good sense of humor, did the hula, shaked his muscles, and hopped around towards the tiger to its face. Slowly, trying his hardest not to wake the Watiger, Söba reached his hands to the Watiger's face and then he successfully plucked its whisker out.

" _Yes," _Söba thought after he triumphantly picked the whiskers. " _I, the great Beast Hunter Söba have completed my goal. Now all I need to do is give this to my master." _

Söba danced around as he headed straight back for Whale Island. However, before he was in the clear zone he stepped on a twig. The sound of the twig smashing awakened the Watiger from its deep sleep. The moment its translucent eyes noticed Söba it growled through its throat. Söba heard this noise and sighed.

" So close."

Söba heard the sound of the Watiger swiping its claws at him. However, before the Watiger could hit Söba he jumped over its paws. The Watiger was strong but Söba had the momentum. He reached into his red jacket sleeves, pulled out a pile of red powder, and he threw the powder at the Watiger's face. The moment it got a sniff of it, the Watiger scattered away.

" Smell that? That's the smell of my spices. And I know that cats hate spicy smells. Now that it's settled, I'm going back to my master. Master Nab."

III

Master Nab was considered by most to be a cold, heartless old bastard. Most who knew him thought he was better off dead. Nab was a small, slim elderly man with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extended up on his face's sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes. He donned an attire somehow reminiscent of that of a Native American chief, with a large headgear composed of feathers, with more, lighter-colored feathers adorning the back of his waist. He had a light cloth tied circling his waist, paired with loose dark pants reaching below his knees and simple shoes, and his chest was bare, with a necklace seemingly made of massive teeth around his neck, hanging over it. He also sported a large bracelet on each arm's bicep, and some bandages wrapped around the forearms. One of the things he always did was frown and hardly ever smiled.

Nab was sitting by a bar counter waiting for his young pupil Söba to return. The bell on the door ringed as someone entered the tavern. That person who Nab turned around to look at was Söba. It occurred to him how Söba must have something for him because he was smiling.

" Check it out, old man," Söba smirked. " I have the Watiger's whisker's just like I told you. What do you have to say about that?"

" I say you are tardy as always," Nab said in his usual grouchy voice. " If it were me I could have done something as simple as taking a Watiger's whisker's hours ago."

" Oh yeah! Well if you're so sure of yourself than why didn't you get it in the first place?"

" Because I'm not the one who needs to be trained. You are. Now answer me these riddles. What gets colder when it gets hotter?"

" A fridge. As the inside gets cooler, the back heats up."

" Very good. Next, I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?"

" You're the letter E. End, timE, spacE, Every place."

" Oh your so smart, why couldn't you just go to school like a normal boy your age?"

" Because school is boring. A-And they don't teach me anything that is going to help me in life."

" I guess that's one reason. Next riddle: What is in seasons, seconds, centuries and minutes but not in decades, years or days?"

" Well, seaso-n-s, seco-n-ds, ce-n-turies, I'd say it's the letter N. N's not in decades, years, or days."

Meanwhile, the woman working behind the bar, Cana, was working her magic on the customers. Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, brown hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy 's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps

Cana had this aroma around her that was the same as pheromones. With it she could attract any man to her. She mostly used this ability to get tips, stop fights, and hear their stories when she felt like it. Cana noticed Nab giving Söba a lesson, laughed.

" Are you two still at it again? When are any of you going to grow up. Nab, you're an old man now, aren't you?"

" Cana, what I say to my pupils is none of your business."

" It is when your in my bar. In here I'm the sheriff, and everyone's my deputy."

" Still going on about nonsense again, Cana. This here deputy of yours wants to be a Hunter."

" A Hunter. That again? When are you ever going to realize that it's not meant for you, Söba. Do you know how many people go for the Hunter's Exam? Not many of them are able to pass it. And over half of them that do take the exam end up dead."

" I don't care. There are so many animals out there that I want to discover for myself, but I can only do that if I'm a Hunter. Being a Hunter is my dream."

" And my dreams was to be a ballerina. But I sadly never had the talent for it. I still dance though but only for tips. Isn't that right, boys."

" Yeah!" The men cheered raising their glasses in the air.

" I don't see how being a Hunter is the same as being a ballerina. I still want to be a Hunter. If there's anything I can do to be a Hunter, I will take it—"

" Everybody, help! Their here!"

Someone from the village ran straight into the bar. He panted through his mouth as he was both tired and sweaty. Nab walked up to the man, lifted his chin up, said, " Who's here? What?"

" T-Their...big. Their gigantum. Their here to kill us!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everywhere Söba looked he could see giant beasts everywhere. The bestiality of them were vague. There were giant bumble bees, four-armed monkey's with mohawks, dogs with two heads, and there were fish flying in the air. The amount of animals ravaging the town was too big for Söba or anyone in the pub to keep track of. If they didn't do anything soon the beasts were going to destroy the town.

" I got this!" Söba shouted running out, but he was caught by Cana on the back of his neck before he could get anywhere near closer to them.

" Oh no you don't! You stay here."

" But Cana. Their going to need my help."

" Yes, they do need your help. You can help by staying here and make sure no one leaves the bar. Me and Nab are going to take care of this."

" No. Let me help you. I don't want you two to leave me."

" Silly. We are not going to leave you. When this is all over we'll come back to you." Cana kissed Söba's forehead and rubbed his head. " Just promise me you'll be my special little man."

" Cana..."

Cana and Nab disappeared before Söba could say another word. Söba cried a little from the loneliness of having them gone. Söba however manned up not wanting to look weak in front of the crowd.

" _I can be useful. I can."_


	4. Chapter 4

III

A husband and wife were running hand to hand away from a giant three-tailed blue furred wolf. The wolf hoffed, and puffed, and blew wind out of its mouth. The wind was dragging the two couple towards him.

" Don't let go!" The man shouted. " I'm going to let this thing swallow me, and I want you to escape. If anyone deserves to live it has to be you!"

" No, darling, if we're to die we must die together as husband and wife. I can't stand the thought of living without you."

Both the couples were heading towards the nostrils sucking them up like a vacuum cleaner. Just when it looked like they were going to be swallowed, Cana fell from the sky and landed on his mouth.

" Now now, that's not the proper food a puppy like you should eat. A good wolf must understand the conscience of rewards and punishments."

" Rowwrr?" The wolf moaned.

Cana jumped behind the wolfs' back and grabbed its three tails. She used her abnormally strong muscles to lift it off the ground and slammed it against a nearby building.

" Punishment!"

Cana quickly ran away from the wolf and came back with a giant piece of ham.

" Reward."

The wolf's eyes sparkled when he saw the piece of ham. It opened its mouth up trying to eat the ham whole, but Cana pulled on its beard and yanked on it.

" Punishment!"

Cana walked up behind the wolfs' left ear and scratched its ear. The wolf made a gentle howling noise.

" Reward."

Cana pulled on both the wolfs' ears. She controlled the wolf to run towards another building. The wolf couldn't stop itself from moving. It rammed into the building. Cana jumped off the wolf and landed on the ground.

" And punishment. Who's next?"


	5. Chapter 5

III

Master Nab was strong and fast despite his old age. His first opponent was a Raropi, a demi-animal of a chipmunk with a scorpions tail. Master Nab kicked Raropi in its face. The Raropi countered by swishing his tail at Nab, but he caught the scorpion's tail raising it and the Raropi off the ground.

" Have you ever heard of Nen, dear beast?" The Raropi growled at Nab and snarled his teeth at him. " I'll take that as a no. Then let me give you a demonstration."

Master Nab threw the Raropi forward. He then pulled out a red rose. He took one big sniff of the rose, and then the petals flew out of the bulb. The petals were as sharp as razors. The petals sliced through the Raropi's skin.

In the aftermath the Raropi's entire body was covered in slashes. Small drops of blood trickled out of his open wounds when the Raropi collapsed. The Raropi was still alive as it breathed in and out from its mouth.

III

Cana was having her own fight. Behind her was a Rood Toad, a giant red frog that had yellow spots all over its body. And in front of her was a Lorg Snot, a giant pig with a pig snot and sharp teeth.

" Fighting both of you is going to be tedious. Guess I'll just have to use Nen."

The Lorg Snot was the first to charge at Cana. The Lorg Snot however ran around Cana attacking the Rood Toad. While they were fighting each other Cana walked away.

" I'm an excellent negotiator."


	6. Chapter 6

III

Over a dozen townspeople were together. They were surrounded by four giant monsters: a giant vulture with two heads, a giant bumble bee with a blue stinger containing potent venom, a giant spider with sixteen eyes and sixteen giant legs, and a Watiger like the one in the forest.

" What are these things?" One of the townspeople shouted while the giant monsters were standing over him.

" I don't know!" Another man shouted. " But whatever these things are, their scary!"

" We aren't going to make it!" A third man shouted. " We're all going to die!"

" Get ahold of yourself. Their are children here. We must remain strong for the children."

" Your right. Let's all hold hands. If we die we die together. At least if we hold hands the pain won't be as severe."

All of the townspeople held their hands together. All of the townspeople squeezed their hands together and closed their eyes as the Watiger stood over them, growling. The Watiger opened its mouth ready to eat the people...

" Not going to happen, kitty!"

Above the Watiger's head a giant tree fell down. The tree hit the Watiger crushing it. The roots of the tree sucked in the moisture of the water. The remaining three giant monsters turned around to the face of Nab standing before them.

" Who else wants a piece of me?"


	7. Chapter 7

The two-headed vulture and the giant bumble bee were Nab's next opponents as the giant spider just stayed back to observe him fight. The bumble bee fired a large stinger from its tail at Nab.

" That's all?"

Nab threw a small seed in the air. Using his power of Nen a giant tree root grew from the seed and wrapped around the stinger. Nab raised his right arm in the air as the stinger was sent flying in the air.

" Pathetic."

It was the two-headed vultures turn. It flew around Nab, jabbing at him with its two beaks, but Nab caught both of the beaks with both of his hands.

" Ladies, ladies, one at a time please."

Nab raised both his arms out with the vultures heads and he banged them both together. The vulture's were both dizzy. Nab raised the vulture's over his head by the head, and then he threw them back to the giant bumble bee.

While they were down the giant spider tried jumping on it so it could tangle its webs around it, and then slowly suck out its blood, but the giant bumble bee stopped the spider by thrusting its regrown stinger at it.

" I see. So basically it's nature when a wounded comrade is down that you will eat it to keep yourself all mighty. Are you two fighting over your food, or does this bumble bee actually have feelings?"

The vulture got back up again. The vulture and Bumble bee both flew into the air as the giant spider walked with all sixteen of its furry legs towards Nab. The spider pulled all sixteen of its legs back. It fired sixteen spider webs straight towards Nab. The webs wrapped around Nab without him moving a muscle and covered him in a giant cocoon.


	8. Chapter 8

" Ah!" A woman screamed witnessing Nab being surrounded in a giant cocoon. " That poor man! Somebody please save him!"

" We can't!" A man shouted. " That thing is far too big for us to fight! And if we move from this spot it's going to kill us!"

" Then what are we suppose to do?"

The giant spider walked towards the cocoon. It was about to feast on Nab by sucking his blood with his little mouth. The spider started sucking on the cocoon, though he couldn't taste blood. He could only taste something...solid.

Above the spider Nab fell on its back. Nab crushed the spider with his two legs. All of the villagers were dumbfounded by how Nab appeared out of nowhere. Nab punched the webs as they dispersed. In the remains of the webs a giant log was seen.

" Weren't suspecting that, were you, my friend."

Nab grabbed the spider by its two front legs and threw him into the air. When the spider fell back to the ground Nab punched him in the air again. For the third time Nab punched the spider when it fell, only this time he punched it too the ground. The spider died the moment it crashed.

" He's good."

" What do you suspect. He is the master of the Red Rose."

" I hear he's training this kid named Söba."

" Söba? The same Söba who liked to pull pranks on the villagers? That little mental case? He's really training that brat Söba?"

" Now Söba may seen like a bad kid-well, he's not bad per say just trying to get a little attention since his parents died-but I think Nab thinks of him like a son to him."

" Well if Söba is suppose to be like a son to him, then he's going to be having lots of daddy issues."


	9. Chapter 9

The two-headed vulture and the blue stinger bumble bee worked together to fight Nab. The vulture flew over Nab and descended behind him while the bumble bee flew straight towards Nab.

" It begins."

The vulture and the bumble bee attacked Nab at the same time. The bumble bee thrusted its stinger at him while the vulture pecked at him from behind. One sting of the bumble bee's stinger would go right through his veins, circulating to his brain, and killing him the worst way possible.

Nab did the only thing he could do to protect himself. He jumped over the stinger and landed on the surface of the stinger while grabbing the vulture's beaks. Nab jumped in the air, kicked the bumble bee in the face as well raised the vulture above his head and threw it in the air.

" I hear when a bee stings once it dies. But your no ordinary bee. You can sting twice."

Nab jumped up to the giant bumble bee, ripped its stinger off, and stabbed it right into the bees furry stomach. The moment the bees' stinger went into his stomach the bee died on contact. First it twitched it's antenna's around, trying to jab it's stinger into Nab's chest, but it's stinger was ripped clean from it's body, and soon it stopped moving altogether. Nab pulled the stinger out of the bee.

" There should be some poison left in you. Your next, birdbrain-"

The two-headed vulture grabbed Nab behind his back with both of its bird claws. It then flapped it's wings and flew into the air. It was now flying over thirty feet in the air with Nab in it's claws. Nab couldn't move from the claws sinking into his arms. Finally, the vulture dropped Nab. Nab fell down heading towards his death.


	10. Chapter 10

" Why can't anything in my life just ever by easy?" Nab pulled out a handful of seeds and squeezed them in his hands. Using his Nen he threw the seeds to the ground as they grew into giant trees.

The vulture swooped down and started pecking on the bark. With two heads the tree would fall in no time. When half of the tree was pecked in half, it slanted up. Nab jumped out of the bushes and slid towards the two-headed vulture.

" I really don't want to do this, but you leave me with no other choice."

Nab jumped up towards the vulture. In his hands was another handful of seeds. Nab threw the seeds at the vulture. The two-headed vulture opened its mouth when the seeds fell in his sight and swallowed them whole.

" Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!" The two vulture's head shouted at the same time.

While they were twitching frigidly from the seeds Nab threw at them, Nab used his Nen to create a long tree branch. Nab grinded down the tree branch towards the ground. Above him tree branches growed out of its mouth. When Nab touched the ground more bushes and branches grew out. Finally the vulture's body turned into wood.

" Look at that!"

" It's beautiful."

" He made that from that monster?"

The vulture fell to the ground. It smashed into small wood splinters on contact. All of the people were speechless. But when Nab raised his hands in the air where he was applauded by everyone. It would be the perfect moment, except for one thing:

" Nab. Nab is that you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Behind Nab Cana was there. Her face was dirty, her fingers were covered in blood, and yet she was smiling. Nab also smiled when he saw her.

" Working hard or hardly working, kid?"

" When are you ever going to grow up. Your already over sixty years old."

" Am I over sixty years old? It's hard to tell when you feel this young. So how have you been doing?"

" Pretty good. I managed to take out a wolf, a pig, a four-armed monkey, some flying squirrels, and a flying fish."

" You have very keen senses, Cana. Tell me, have we dealt with each and every one of the beasts?"

" No."

" No?"

" No, I don't know why but I have this uncanny feeling like there's still one left we haven't met."

" What about Söba? Is he safe?"

" I can still feel his essence of life. Except..."

" Except what?"

" I feel like it's fading. Oh no."

" What?"

" I can feel it. There's this animal, big animal, the biggest one we've fought so far, it's heading right for Söba. We have to save him, and the bar, and get there right away!"

III

Söba was bored out of his mind watching the bar. He was sitting on a barrel, where he pretended his fingers were crab claws and started pinching them together. Little did he realize that at the very same moment...

Something was watching him.


End file.
